Hookah is a tobacco product which is applied with a specialized “water tobacco pipe” tool for smoker to be taken after water (or other liquids) filtering. It is widely used in the Middle East. Hookah is different from other tobacco products in that it causes smoke to rise through the heat generated from coal burning. During smoking, the smoker needs to set coal fire on the tobacco surface to enable the tobacco to burn. The bottom of the container is filled with water, the top is filled with tobacco. The smoke released from the burning of the tobacco is smoked by the smoker after water filtering and via a straw.
Traditional raw materials of hookah are generally made from tobacco and various kinds of flavors. Such method has been applied for several centuries. Until now, the harm produced by hookah due to tobacco burning has been controversial.
Electronic cigarette liquid (or known as electronic cigarette atomizing solution) is a widely used real cigarette replacement. More and more smokers accept the use of electronic cigarette in lieu of real cigarette. Therefore, while the hookah pulp processed from the electronic cigarette liquid can satisfy the economic expectation comparable with traditional taking of hookah preserving the same quality of taste, it can reduce the harm caused to the body compared with the traditional tobacco. Hookah pulp can be applied in the currently popular electronic cigarette apparatus. Smoke can be realized from electronic heating to produce atomization, or can be realized from using the traditional method of baking the hookah through high temperature borne from the coal fire. Such product in itself maintains the original characteristics of the fruit in terms of shape, color and smell etc., and is a new product belonging to inventive craft.